Problems can arise with message handling in a service-oriented architecture in which a backend system contains business logic that is exposed in services. Calling the services with data or several services in a specific order can result in errors. As a result, the services return information about the error. However, such information is returned using terminology defined by the backend system which may not always be useful for a front end system user interface (which may use differing terminology).
As an example, a backend system can be characterized as a generic platform that exposes business administrative services for financial and human resources applications. On top of the backend system there is a specific front end system for a small business to manage a human resources process. The more generic error information about the backend system may overextend the capabilities of the business owner as such error information is not tailored to the human resources process.